


Finally

by ChronicCatalina



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, a meddling klaus, some serious mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: You're best friends with Klaus and Diego likes you but always denies it.





	Finally

“Give it here, asshole.”

“Not a chance, Klaus. They announce the winner in like ten minutes.”

You cradled the remote safely out of reach of the hand stretching across the bed and shoved Klaus away when he tried to grab you instead. The two of you could be found in this exact spot every weekend - holed up in his room with takeout and bickering over anything. It was your most cherished routine.

“I could ban you from ever coming back, you know,” he snapped, making another swipe for it as you tried to listen to the final challenge. “You’d never see my pretty face again.”

“You would never.”

“Then change the damn channel!”

The ensuing struggle got the attention of a passerby, namely Diego. His brows were furrowed as he sauntered in and got your attention with a sharp, “Hey.”

You looked up, a smile splitting your lips. “Hey, Diego! You come to help me?”

“Help with what?”

“Her evil games,” Klaus piped up, grabbing the remote while you were looking away. “She wants to watch this stupid baking show that’s just about the most boring thing I’ve ever seen.”

Diego crossed his arms and finally took his eyes off you. “What else do you wanna watch, Klaus?”

“Frasier marathon, porn, _anything_ else.”

You grabbed the remote back and stuck your bottom lip out at Diego, pleading like you often did when he intervened in your bouts with Klaus. “Please, Diego, I really wanna watch this. And he’s just gonna keep fighting me on it.”

He couldn’t hide his smile and shook his head endearingly as he took the remote from your grasp. Without looking, he threw it in a curve behind him and it went crashing down the hallway. How you managed not to giggle like an idiot was a mystery.

“Problem solved, okay?”

“But it’s still on her channel!” Klaus whined. When Diego waved dismissively and walked away, Klaus called, “I see you, tough guy.”

You looked at him curiously but thought nothing of it.

….

A few days later you were back at the Hargreeves mansion, piled up on the couch opposite Klaus and looking at old pictures together.

He cackled, tossing one your way. “Your hair, Y\N. What the hell was that?”

“I know!” you groaned and quickly put it down. “I can’t defend myself.”

“And me in this uniform, Jesus Christ. Reggie had no idea what tailoring was.”

Despite the embarrassment, the two of you continued trading pictures back and forth that had you laughing and cringing. All of a sudden footsteps came trampling down the stairs, ending with Diego jogging into the room. Cue your racing heart.

“Klaus, have you seen my –” he stopped short when he saw you, a grin twitching on his mouth as he cleared his throat. “Didn’t know you were here, Y\N.”

“You know Klaus would be lost without me.”

Klaus leaned over, smirking at Diego and squishing your cheeks. “I think all of us would be! Don’t you think, Diego?”

His brother rolled his eyes but as he was turning away, you caught his hand. He was startled but gripped your hand back.

“Come sit with us! I’m sure you’re in a lot of these pictures, too.”

“I don’t think –”

“C’mon, she wants you to stay!” Klaus drawled. “_Squeeze_ in there next to darling Y\N.”

Diego settled in next to you, only tensing up a bit when you leaned in to show him the best terrible photos you’d found so far. Klaus seemed to accidentally shove you closer to his brother a few times, but you ignored it and shoved him back. Even though you’d lean against Diego for hours if you could.

The three of you spent the rest of the afternoon agonizing over the pictures, even though Diego’s gaze rested more on you.

Finally you stood and stretched. “Alright boys, I gotta get home.”

“Lame,” Klaus scoffed. “You should stay. I’m sure Diego has room.”

“What?”

“Why would she –”

Klaus laughed at the outcry and leaned back. “Cool it, I was joking.”

Eyerolls went around the room again and Klaus groaned when you threw a pillow at his stomach. You flicked a wave to the brothers over your shoulder and headed for the front door.

“Hey, be safe,” Diego called after you.

“I’ll call you if I need knives, I promise.”

You were pretty proud of your smooth answer despite the fact that Diego’s concern made your chest flush with heat. If Klaus ever found out that you might like his brother more than normal, your life would be hell.

What you didn’t realize is that when you were out of earshot, Klaus leaned over to Diego and cleared his throat.

“So should I tell her, or are you gonna grow the balls to do it someday?”

Diego unceremoniously shoved him off the couch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”

….

The next weekend Klaus was out on some unknown errand when you showed up, so you meandered into the kitchen to wait for him. Curiosity took over and you were straining to look in the topmost cabinets when footsteps came in behind you.

You whirled around and quickly let out the breath you were holding. “Oh, Diego, it’s just you.”

“Just me, hm?”

“The only other Hargreeves I know wouldn’t tattle on me for snooping around.”

His eyes went to the floor as he laughed, a feature you adored. “That’s probably true. I could use a bribe though.”

The bag of snacks went sailing through the air and thumped against Diego’s chest and this time his smile beamed directly at you. After a handful of the salty and sweet mix, he tossed the bag back and rounded the table to pull out a chair for you.

“Oh, the gentleman vigilante,” you teased as he sat next to you.

“Just while you’re waiting for Klaus.” He started fidgeting with one of his knives, twirling it around and around. “You two have anything fun planned?”

“No idea. I’ve had a busy week and he’s not the planning type.”

“Makes sense.”

Despite being mesmerized by how close your knee was to his, you tried to ask Diego about his week. But a shuffling noise from down the hall grew louder and louder until Klaus appeared, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I’m up, Y\N. Surprised I didn’t drown ‘cause I fell asleep in the bath and…” He looked up to see you perched next to his brother and held out his hands innocently. “Sorry Diego, were you trying to confess your feelings for her? Or was it the other way around? I’ll just go.”

The shuffling faded down the hall again and your jaw still hung open, dreading the moment Diego would turn and look at you. He never did and instead could only stare at the ground.

“Uh, Y\N, I can explain –”

“Did Klaus figure it out? Did he tell you?”

His eyes shot up to meet yours, head cocked in confusion. “Figure out what?”

Gripping your temples, you stood and started to pace. This was unbelievable. “Well, I…_fuck_ this is hard. And definitely not how I wanted it to go. Okay, maybe we should just put it out there since Klaus did anyway. What an asshole. So, Diego, what I’m trying to say is –”

Diego cut off your rambling with a kiss as you swiveled toward him again. You froze for a moment before smiling against his lips and leaning into it. When you finally opened your eyes again, he was grinning at you and running his hands down your arms.

“That was easier. Thanks.”

“No problem,” he murmured. “Now can we go chase that bastard around the house?”

“Only if you promise to kiss me again later.”


End file.
